oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bro Dude
| epithet = | relatives = | jva = . | Funi eva = . | age = 31 | bounty = 50,000,000 55,000,000 60,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = | doriki = | height = 7'2" ft. (219cm) | weight = 200lbs (90kg) | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = Haki Haki no Mi (ハキハキの実) | dfename = Disarm-Disarm Fruit | dfmeaning = Disarm; Throw away | dftype = Paramecia }} Bro Dude is an Assassin operating in Paradise, acknowledged as a Pirate. After helping Buster D. Zack from certain death and requesting his help in an Assassination, Dude has been in but a few adventures, recognized as a member of the then-formed Buster Pirates. Zack adresses him as , leading many to think that that is his real name. Currently, Dude holds a bounty of 60,000,000 for the assassinations that have been discovered. Appearance Dude is quite average looking, though, imposing at the very same time. He is usually seen with a calm expression or light smirk over his face, adopting soft features. Dude possesses a dark complexity and trained body. He has an extremely short hair, almost unexistant even, it is greyer in comparison to his overall skin tone. Dude has shaved off parts of his hair in certain patterns, much like a tattoo, these are located more to the sides and back of his head. With his regime as an assassin, most of his muscles are well shaped. Not only is his body trained, Dude is also very tall, standing above two meters and towering well over the other Busters. Although he wasn't initially a pirate, many deem Dude dresses just like one. ... Gallery DudeFull.png|Dude's full appearance. Personality Relationships Buster Pirates Buster D. Zack: Holland Sherry: Bitter Rosemary: Ford Henrietta: Marines Powers & Abilities Dude is one of the main combatants of the Buster Pirates and the one who specializes in tactics plus sneak attacks. He holds a bounty of 60,000,000, quite a high amount for the early stages of Paradise, which makes some other criminals avoid him. This labels him as dangerous to the World Government and their operations. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Dude ate a Paramecia, the Haki Haki no Mi, that allows him to effectively and temporarily disarm people of certain abilities or weapons, they become unable to wield their skills. Notably, it also can affect non-living things. He does this by directly touching anywhere on their body with either of his palms. It is unknown how long the disarm effects go on for. Some targets warrant more consequences than others, an example is the castle of Hamcroft, Dude disarmed one of its wall and that prompted much of the castle to crumble. History Past Rising Sun Saga Founding Buster Further Problems Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on the Pugilist from the Final Fantasy Series. *Dude holds the second largest bounty amongst the people of The Blue Wave. **He is also the only person there whose bounty surpasses that of his captain's.Buster D. Zack, as the Buster Captain, holds a bounty of 32,000,000. Extras *Dude has had the smallest bounty jumps amongst his crew. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Pirates Category:Buster Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users